My Secret Admirer
by Hanagasaku
Summary: Harune Aira's got a secret admirer and Shou looks kinda sad...


**Me: so hello I've actually read this anime a long time ago and so yeah**

**Aira: then why did you only post now?**

**Me: I don't really know just didn't feel like it I guess**

**Aira: oh ok**

**Me:I don't own pretty rhythm hope you like it**

* * *

It was a normal day Aira, Rizumu and Mion were practicing for the upcoming prism show, when president called her into her office Aira peeped in the crack of the door and she did not know that president saw her

"Aira, what do you think I'm gonna do bite you? come in and take a seat." said president "are you mad at me president? or do you want me to do something for you?" asked Aira the president just shook her head and smiled figuring that she looks too serious "nope you have an..."

"an?" asked Aira questioned scared and a bit curious

"an... admirer" she squealed even though president said she did not want them in relationships since it would decrease the number of fans, she was happy for Aira to be in this stage of life.

Aira was in shock, unable to move, she did not know what to do "EH!" Aira screamed

Right after The Callings, Mion and Rizumu heard Aira scream they rushed to where they heard the voice "what happened" shou asked worried "oh nothing" president said grinning then when they saw what they had in Aira's hand which were flowers and chocolates they Mion and Rizumu smiled and 'ambushed' her while on the other hand the other two callings, Hibiki and Wataru were looking at Shou worriedly and he looked sad then the two callings patted him on the back.

Aira went home and when her father saw with the flowers only since the chocolates were finished her father cried "Aira you don't have a boyfriend do you? " he said Aira shook her head "a-actu-ually t-these a-are f-f-fl-lowers f-from ... Um Rizumu" her father raised one eyebrow as a gesture of being unsure "really" he said going closer to a blushing Aira "oh ok then" he said walking away 'be sure to thank her" he said leaving as Aira let out a sigh of relief

That night Aira went to sleep dying to know who was her secret admirer.

It was a normal day in Aira's school and she was listening to her teacher when all of a sudden there was an announcement "Harune Aira, Harune Aira please go to the principal's office again I repeat Harune Aira, Harune Aira please go to the principal's office" Aira was now afraid what did she do wrong Rizumu curious whispered "what did you do? Or maybe your secret admirer?" Aira shook her head with an anxious expression plastered on her face "its normal for anyone to know that I work at Pretty top after all I am a world-known prism star but what school you would have to be a stalker to know that besides only Jun, Hibiki-san, Wataru-san and Shou-san knows where I go to school"Aira said.

As Aira was walking down the hall she bumped into Mion who was a year older than her "principles office?" Mion said Aira nodded "maybe its your secret admirer" Mion said excited Aira shook her head and said "its normal for anyone to know that I work at Pretty top after all I am a world-known prism star but what school you would have to be a stalker to know that besides only Jun, Hibiki-san, Wataru-san and Shou-san knows where I go to school" after Aira said that she walked away as Mion just shook her head thinking _'Aira, Aira you are too dense some times'_ as she walked away

A few minutes later after the discussion Aira's teacher permitted her to go to the principal's office and when she arrived there she went to the principal's office shocked to see the principal with a smile on his face "y-your not m-mad at me" she stuttered nervous "no, of course not" the principal shook her head smiling at Aira "somebody dropped this off for you" Aira looked confused "m-me?" she said she took it unsure if she actually should what would be her excuse this time.

When she went out of the principal's office she was holding a letter it said '_Roses are red violets are blue I hope you know I've fallen for you' _Aira blushed when she read it everyone was looking at it there were whispers heard from some people "could it be Aira-san has got an admirer" said one "of course I mean she is the fashion lead of MARs" said another when Aira heard these she walked faster than ever.

Aira walked so fast she actually did not know where she was going and found herself in the cafeteria suddenly somebody touched her shoulder and she screamed everybody looked at her when she turned back it was Rizumu and Mion "whatcha got there Aira" asked Mion "oh n-nothing" Aira said nervous Rizumu was about to say something but she was cut off by Aira's phone when she reached for it Mion grabbed it and it read _'so close, yet so far. a heartbeat away, yet miles apart. day by day my love grows strong, and when seconds away seems so long' _after Mion and Rizumu read this they squealed for joy.

When they were going to Pretty Top to practice Mion and Rizumu wouldn't stop babbling about how lucky Aira was.

"Aira what about Shou-san wont he be jealous" asked Rizumu "hm its either that or he is the one sending it" murmured Mion "Eh?! no thats not possible" said Aira but before anyone could react they heard a familiar voice "whats impossible Aira" asked Shou "oh n-nothing" Aira said "Aira's got a secret admirer" blurted out Rizumu. Aira turned red embarrassed because of what her dear friend Rizumu said as Shou once again frowned for whatever reason as Hibiki and Wataru comforted him.

Aira was starting to get annoyed and wanted to know who her secret admirer is one day when Aira, Rizumu and Mion was walkin home there were two plane that formed this in the sky _'love is just a word until you find someone that gives it definition'_ just when Aira thought it was over there was more_ 'thank you Aira' _Aira looked around thank God no one was there aside from Mion and Rizumu because everyone knew who Aira was because of her being a prism star.

Day after day Aira kept receiving notes until finally the last note came in _'meet me today on the schools gym 5:00'_ .

All throughout the day Aira kept spacing out more than usual because she was afraid of what was about to happen at 5:00.

It was 5:00 and Aira was going to go to the gym but she did not tell Rizumu and Mion because they might kill her on her way there.

When Aira entered she was shocked to see so much balloons with pictures of her and Shou-san clueless she did not understand how their pictures were there suddenly Shou appeared "Shou-san what are you doing here" she asked suddenly her eyes grew big "are you my..." she trailed off "Aira I want you to know you don't mean anything to me"Shou said Aira was about to leave hurt Shou meant so much to her and she did not want to just stand there and be hurt but suddenly shou grabbed her wrist and hugged her "Aira ..." he started "Love is like a war very easy to start but very hard to end. I've fallen in love to the point that I can't fall asleep because my reality is finally better than my dreams and you know what Aira when you say hi to me or even smile I'm happy because I know that I've crossed your mind" Shou said while Aira was confused "I don't get it you said I don't mean anythin-" Aira said but only to be cut off by Shou's lips on hers "you don't you mean everything"

"just one question" Aira said "Rizumu and Mion said that you looked sad with all the gifts why is that" asked Aira "oh because you did not look happy" Shou said "I am! after all Its you who is ...

_My Secret Admirer"_

* * *

**NOTICE: **

**Okay so this is my first Pretty Rhythm story I plan on writing another one about the second generation (kids of MARs and Callings) and I would really apriciate your thoughts so 1 review and I will write the story so here is the summary:**

_Our Story_Aimi, daughter of Shou and Aira who is cute, clueless,and clumsy but talented at singing and clothes coordination enters a new school which specializes in different arts. Culinary arts, music, ceramics you name it, meets a guy, Daichi, who is blunt but talented go to the same school. When Aimi's best friends and Daichi's best friends fall in love with each other they end up staying with each other and doing nothing but playing the starring game, or maybe even more ? Join Harune Aira's daughter in her story!

* * *

**Me: so yeah this is my first Pretty rhythm story. hope you liked it xD**

**Bear-chi: why is it short?**

**Me: sorry bout that my stories are usually about 2k words but ya know my minds in another planet **

**Bear-chi: thanks for reading. FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
